In the field of furniture construction, there is a continuing need for devices with which springs may be attached to the wooden framework of chairs, couches and other pieces of furniture. In the past, various clip-like devices have been used, generally comprising a bent portion with which to engage the spring and the remaining portion with which to provide a base for attaching the clip to the framework. In most cases, the base was perforated with one or more holes through which securing means such as nails, screws or staples were passed for fastening to the frame.
More recently, improved clip designs have been provided which eliminate the need for the additional hardware, i.e. the nails, screws or staples by incorporating in the body of the clip its own means for being secured to the frame. Such a clip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,960 by J. J. Bond. Bond's clip utilizes a pair of sharp prongs formed at the end opposite the spring attachment end, the prongs being adapted to be driven into the wooden frame.
By eliminating the need for the additional hardware, the clip provided by Bond is an improvement over the prior art materially reducing the difficulty and the time required for attaching the clip to the frame.
While the clip provided by Bond comprised a substantial improvement over the prior art since it can not be pulled out of the furniture frame while in use and carries its own means for being secured to the frame also incorporating an integral means for noise reduction it does not lend itself to multiple formation in strips from which individual clips may be separated and secured by automatic means.